Iceberg
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: A Kanda nunca le importo ocultar lo que siente, después de todo nunca vio la necesidad de decir o hacer algo. Pero, cuando la misma historia se repite es imposible mantenerse "frió" todo el tiempo.
1. Noticia

**Wata: Y pues bueno, como ya en saber Ed esta haciendo esta serie de drabblers para el mes de Yuu Kanda que esta apunto de llegar a su fin.**

 **Jult: Aun que en estos momentos no se encuentra así que como ya es costumbre, nosotros nos aremos cargo de este asunto.**

 **Wata: Oye, no se supone que esto te toca a ti y a mi hermano?**

 **Jult: Si pero como ahorita Orox esta en quien sabe donde pues te toco a ti soportarme un rato [Sonríe]**

 **Wata: No me digas... Bueno, como sea, antes que nada se le informa que este serie de Drabblers se terminaran en este fin de semana, posiblemente esta misma noche, así que sin nada mas que decir esperamos que lo disfruten.**

 **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

Silencio, eso era todo lo que le rodeaba y era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

No quería escuchar a nadie más, no quería oír palabras reconfortantes, no quería que le dijeran que todo estaba bien cuando nada lo estaba.

Le quedaba poco tiempo y eso él lo sabía, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Kanda miraba a su alrededor, viendo pasar a todas las personas quienes estaban en sus propios asuntos, ignorando a los demás.

Le importaba menos si chocaba con uno o dos transeúntes del lugar, el solo quería seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Sin siquiera quererlo llego a un parque, le pareció extraño que no estuviera atascado de gente aun que le alegraba que tuviera todo ese lugar para él solo, después de todo cuantos recuerdos se habían vivido.

A pesar de siempre mostrarse frió y cortante ante el mundo, la verdad es que el apreciaba muchas cosas a pesar de su carácter, aun que, si había una que otra anécdota que quería olvidar o suprimir.

La mayoría estaban más que relacionada a cierto conejo pelirrojo que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, aun se pregunta cómo es que aun no lo había fusilado o rebanado en dos después de tantas pendejadas. Cuantas oportunidades dejo pasar cuando tenía más que paso libre para devolverle todas esas burlas y malas bromas que le aplicaba las 24hrs.

Le sorprendía el simple hecho de recordar que lleva más de 15 años, soportándolo día y noche sin siquiera poder tomarse un respiro.

Aun que, en cierta forma le parecía gracioso las múltiples veces en las que ese conejo se metía en problemas y el, mas por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa siempre lo iba a sacar de esos problemas. Siempre disfrutaba el verlo suplicar para que le hiciera el favor o que no lo abandonara.

Kanda de pronto suelta una sonrisa, siempre recordar esos momentos le daba gracia y mucha.

Otros momentos que quisiera olvidar seria cuando ese conejo le obligo a "Familiarizarse" con el Moyashi, no le agradaba tan siquiera estar cerca del como para que luego ese desgraciado junto con esa niña los encerraran a ambos en un cuarto para que aprendieran a estar "juntos".

Era más que obvio que el conejo lo hacía más por diversión que por otra cosa, aun así " _el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_ " se aplicaba de vez en cuando, pensar que entre él y el Moyashi existiría un trabajo tan coordinado con el único fin de lincharse al conejo cuando este en verdad se los buscaba no tenia precio.

Y pensar que pronto se acabarían esas memorias, nuevamente estaba sorprendido, siempre pensó que bailaría cierto momento llegase, pero nunca espero que fuera otro el que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	2. Over

**Wata: Y con esto les dejamos el segundo Drabblers**

 **Jult: Como podran ver no se tardo casi nada en subir.**

 **Wata: No sera que Ed ya lo tenia pensado?**

 **Jult: Beto a saber, por cierto y hablando de el, a que hora dices que regresa?**

 **Wata: Ya no a de tardar mucho... creo.**

 **Jult: Si tu lo dices, por cierto, soy yo o como que este esta un poco mas corto a comparación del anterior?**

 **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

Que más se podía hacer, ya nada más que esperar al inevitable final.

¿Cuánto quedaba? A lo mucho unos pocos meses, de lo que si estaba seguro es que el final no llegaría ese mismo día, en estos momentos prefirió estar solo y tratar de actuar lo mas indiferente posible aun que, tiene la sensación que cierta chica no se lo perdonaría por tener ese comportamiento hacia un tema delicado.

Ciertamente Lenalee tenía que aprender muchas cosas, aun era una niña a pesar ya de su edad.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, Kanda miro quien era el que le estaba molestando en ese mismo instante aun que no era necesario hacerse preguntas.

Miro sin mucho interés la pantalla, encontrándose que su predicción era más que correcta.

Sin siquiera dudarlo apaga su celular completamente, en verdad no quería ser molestado.

Después de estar un buen rato parado como subnormal viendo a la nada, Kanda camina en dirección hacia aun de las bancas que ofrecía el parque.

Se acomodo y dejo que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte, aun había luz pero se veía claramente que eran como las tres o cuatro de la tarde, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Es más, en ese momento lo que Kanda quería era dejar de pensar por unos momentos, que su cerebro dejara de bombardearlo con tanto recuerdos vividos.

Trataba de hacer la vista gorda ante aquel sentimiento que le estaba dominando, estaba cabreado, tenía muchas ganas partir le la cara a la primera persona que se encontrara.

Haciendo uso de los ejercicios de respiración Kanda intentaba por todos los medios el no perder el control.

Nuevamente los recuerdos lo volvieron a bombardear, pero esta vez permitió que pasaran, ya no le importaba el simple hecho de tratar de impedir que múltiples de imágenes invadieran su mente.

Con cada recuerdo Kanda inhalaba y exhalaba, le parecía extraño que estuviera logran encontrar la paz cuando debía pasar otra cosa, aun seguía cabreado pero ya no con todo el mundo, ahora con cierta persona.

Nunca pensó se volvería a repetir la misma historia, y casi en el mismo lapso de años. El pensamiento de estar maldito se hacía más que presente en su cabeza, pero tan pronto como se hizo presente tan pronto como se desvaneció.

Una sonrisa que reflejaba alfo de ironía adornaba su rostro ¿Ahora que seguía? Solo esperar.

* * *

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	3. Mal tiempo

**Wata: [se estira] Ya vamos mas de la mitad.**

 **Jult: Si, y algo me dice que la ultima parte sera algo larga.**

 **Wata: Pues a ver como sale la cosa.**

 **Jult: Y sigo sorprendido por la velocidad en la que se hizo esto.**

 **Wata: Según Ed hay días en las que las estrellas se alinean y dejan que siga a pesar de solo tener ideas.**

 **Jult: Pues a ver como sale esto.**

 **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

¿En qué momento el sol se había empezado a ocultarse? Bien se podría jurar que aun faltaban como una hora para que el sol dejara de mostrar su inmenso resplandor.

No espera, no era que el sol se estuviera ocultado, eran las nubes las que lo estaban ocultando, mostrándose negras y desalmadas, ideales para la situación o eso era lo que pensaba Kanda.

Y sin previo aviso el frío se hizo presente, indicando que pronto empezaría a llover.

Pero nuevamente eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, le valía si el cielo estaba enojado con él, de todas formas Kanda se lazaría a los golpes contras aquellas nubes que se mostraban sin alma hacia su persona.

Y nuevamente y sin avisar las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, en un intento de enfriar le la cabeza y para que pensara mas razonadamente.

Extrañamente aquellas gotas le estaba ayudando a refrescar un poco sus ideas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en esa banca? Ni el mismo lo sabe pero no eran más que unas pocas horas.

Aun con el frío Kanda ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo, ya estaba más calmado eso sí, pero aun estaba molesto, mira que ocultar ese dato a todos era como para reírse, aun que lo más seguro es que en estos mismos momentos ese maldito conejo este soltando algunas carcajadas.

El simple hecho de pensar en su sonrisa cínica le daban unas ganas de partir le la cara que si no fuera por el frió que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante y la lluvia que segundos antes había empezado como una leve lloviznada se empezaba hacer mas y mas fuerte lo más seguro es que habría salido corriendo hacia donde ese desgraciado de Lavi y e hubiera roto todos los dientes.

Se merecía ese gusto después de tantos años, pero aun se preguntaba el por qué no lo había hecho.

Antes de que Kanda pudiera hacer nada dejo de sentir aquellas gotas de agua que le estaba sirviendo como una compresa fría.

Extrañado mira hacia arriba topándose con un paraguas que le estaba cubriendo lo más posible de la lluvia.

Sin muchos ánimos siguió la mano que sostenía dicho objeto, notando que tenía un color quemado y claramente cicatrizado.

Nuevamente no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber a quién le pertenecía esa mano así que sin mucho esfuerzo mira hacia sus espaldas, topándose con un Allen con una mirada seria y algo desaprobadora.

Le parecía curioso verle a los ojos y ver como había crecido el desgraciado del Moyashi, ya no se veía como un niño inocente.

\- Nos están esperando - fue lo único que dijo el albino antes de dejarle el paraguas y empezar a caminar sin más.

No era necesario preguntar, Kanda bien sabia hacia donde se tenía que dirigir.

Sin muchos ánimos se levanta y empieza a caminar.

* * *

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	4. Hora

**Wata: Bien, ahora si estoy sorprendido. No se si Ed haya pensado la historia o simplemente se le ocurrio de buenas a primeras.**

 **Jult: Te dije que esto estaba muy** **rápido.**

 **Wata: Pues ahora si estaba inspirado el cabrón.**

 **Jult: Y mucho diría yo. Pero bueno, con esto se concluye con este drabbler del mes de enero.**

 **Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, así que sin nada mas que decir nos despedimos.**

 **"D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

* * *

Kanda y Allen caminaban en silencia, no era necesario hablar ni siquiera del asunto, lo más seguro es que se terminen peleando como es de costumbre, aun que ya con el paso del tiempo los dos han aprendido a "soportarse" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los dos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a las puertas de un hospital. Kanda le dio un rápido vistazo, esperando que Lenalee no estuviera hay en ese momento.

Para su mala suerte si estaba hay aun que no estaba sola.

Agradeciéndole a todos los dioses de que la peli verde quien tenía a un niño de no más de 3 años y de cabellera verde jade en sus brazos dormido sobre todo reducía todas las posibilidades que Lenalee le empezara a gritar a diestra y siniestra.

Aun que eso no implicaba que no fuera un dolor de cabeza entrar y mas con un par de niños revoloteando por todos lados.

Tan pronto como él y Allen ingresaron al lugar ese par de niños corrieron a abrazar al albino. Allen por su parte correspondió al abrazo y sin mucho esfuerzo levanto a uno de ellos quien era una niña que compartía los mismos rasgos que Lenalee pero tenía el pelo algo grisáceo.

A ambos se les veía preocupados y en especial el otro niño quien además de verse un poco mayor que la niña tenía el pelo del mismo color que cierto conejo cosa que molestaba a Kanda.

Tratando de ignorar el cómo Allen reconfortaba a los pequeños, Kanda empieza a caminar hacia uno de los ascensores, pasando de Lenalee quien de manera sutil le dice.

\- No van a tardar en llegar - se le oía molesta y con mucha razón, aun así Kanda no dijo nada. No quería hablar en ese momento.

Sin mucha prisa llega al ascensor y deja que este lo lleve a los pisos superiores.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino, sin tener la necesidad de correr camina por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llega a una puerta blanca.

En ese momento sintió la necesidad de salir del lugar y no ver para sus adentros, pero ya no había marcha atrás, si bajaba lo más

Seguro es que Lenalee le gritase sin importarle que estuviera enfrente de sus propios hijos.

Sin mucho entusiasmo abre la puerta e ingresa a la habitación.

\- ¡AH! Yuu viniste - le recibe una voz juguetona y alegre cosa que molesto aun más de lo que ya estaba al nombrado.

No porque le haya llamado por su nombre, si no por su tono de voz que no correspondía a la situación.

En verdad Kanda nunca espero encontraría a Lavi, aquel ser con energías y ganas de joder de mas postrado en una camilla y con tubos de oxigeno conectados directamente a su nariz.

Le quera decir muchas cosas, quería reclamar le por no haber le dicho pero su orgullo era mucho más grande, pero eso él lo sabia así solo atina en decirle

\- Ere un maldito idiota -

* * *

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


End file.
